Untitled
by Hikari Kitty
Summary: 19 year old Laura wakes up in an alley in Mission City with no memories and a strange necklace. Can she figure out what happened to her and what the necklace is while she is on the run from the Autobots and Decepticons? Need suggestions for title.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and I am not making money off of this.

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival

Everything hurt. That was the first thing Laura thought as she started coming to. Her whole body throbbed with a pain she had never felt before. At least, she didn't think she had felt pain like this before.

With a groan, she sat up, barely able to hold her weight on shaking arms. She managed to get into a sitting position before she opened her eyes. Pupils dilated to pinpricks as they were assaulted with sudden light. With another groan, Laura closed them.

"Oh, my head," she moaned wearily raising her hand to brush chocolate colored hair from her face. She frowned. Something was missing. Laura groaned once more, this time with annoyance. "Where the heck are my glasses?"

She forced her eyes back open and looked around. She was in an alleyway of some sort, at least from what she could tell. Other than that she had no clue, considering she was pretty sure the closest alleyway from where she had been before she blacked out was about thirty miles.

Wait. Where had she been?

Laura began to panic. Hands pressed to her head in a frustrated manner, she tried to think. Nothing! She remembered almost absolutely nothing. All she could remember was her first name, her age which was nineteen, and her birthday. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Okay Laura, get a grip," she muttered to herself, looking around. "Just stay calm and that should help. Yeah, that'll help."

Laura returned to looking around the alley when her eyes landed on something laying innocently near her. It was a simple necklace; a long diamond-shaped shard of metal with what looked like old tribal writing on it. Despite how innocent looking it was, Laura glared at it, something telling her that it was somehow the necklace's fault that she was in the situation she was in. Still, she picked it up and put it on.

Laura struggled to stand, hand on her head, leaning against the alley wall. She stumbled towards the street and flinched when the light got brighter. A few people glanced at her as she walked past, but other than that she was ignored. She was okay with that, she wanted to focus on where she was and how she got there.

Laura tried to walk down the sidewalk without stumbling, but that didn't work out too well. In fact, it worked out so badly, a cop car pulled over.

"Miss," one of the officers said as he climbed out of the car. He was slightly over weight and the reeking scent of sweat wafted off of him. His partner stepped out as well. He too was over weight, but he reeked of stale doughnuts and bad breath.

"Yes officer," Laura said politely, having a good idea as to why they had pulled over.

"Have you been drinking," the sweat smelling one asked.

"No sir, I'm under aged," the teen answered truthfully. The two officers traded looks before approaching her.

"Would you be willing to do a breath test then," the bad breath cop asked, almost sneering as he looked over Laura's ragged appearance.

"Of course sir."

The breath test was done, and sure enough, Laura was clean. The two looked her over once more before the sweat smelling cop, who Laura could now see his name tag said 'Roads', noticed that Laura kept clutching her head, as if in pain.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked.

"My head hurts," Laura said. She leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, now tightly clutching her head. "And I can't really remember how I got here."

"Hang over," the second cop, Laura now seeing his name tag as well, Pots, snorted with disgust.

"I don't think so," Roads said, kneeling in front of the distressed girl. "Miss, look at me."

Laura looked up at him, her eyes hazy.

"Shit," Roads spat launching to his feet and helping Laura up. "I think she has a concussion."

Now that got Pots' attention. The two officers helped Laura into the car and raced to get in, wanting to get to the hospital quickly. Laura let her head loll as the car raced trough the streets and Roads called the hospital to let them know they were coming. The city rushed past in a blur of colors, but even with her limited vision, Laura recognized a few things.

She frowned. She couldn't really remember anything, but this place seemed familiar. The car raced past a tall white building. Time seemed to halt for few precious seconds. Atop it were statues, and a corner of the roof was missing. Laura could only truly remember three things, but suddenly knew where she was.

Laura was in Mission City, Nevada.

* * *

Ash: Okay, this is my first go at a Transformers fic, and I've had this idea in my head a while…So read and review peoples. And constructive criticism is allowed, but flames aren't and they will be used to fry Mudflap and Skids' CPUs.


	2. Running Away

Disclaimer: Ash does not own Transformers and is not making money off of this.

* * *

Chapter Two: Running Away

Laura moaned softly as she rolled over slightly in the bed she had been given. Sure enough, when the two cops had brought her in, she had a concussion. The doctors also said it was possible she was suffering from amnesia due to the cause of the concussion or as a defense against a traumatic experience she suffered. Well, whichever one it was, Laura really didn't care, her head hurt like nobody's business and the medicine they had given her didn't seem to be working.

With a sigh, Laura rolled back over. The weight at her throat made her squirm for a moment, before relaxing. The necklace had quickly become something of a comfort for the confused and amnesic young woman, despite the fact that Laura still believed that it was somehow at fault.

"This sucks," she grumbled to herself.

Despite her inner grumblings and turmoil, she was glad that Officer Roads and his wife had been kind enough to let her stay with them until she got on her feet. They had even gotten her a car from an old dealership from when she would be able to drive. For some odd reason though, Laura got the feeling that she knew the guy who owned the dealership.

Bobby Bolivia, huh? But she was pretty sure that his shop had been in a different city, some place that had started with a 'T'.

Laura shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that continued to nag her. Every time she tried to remember she got a splitting migraine that usually knocked her out for the day. The doctors said that that too was natural, and that she shouldn't force herself to remember whatever had happened.

"I can't take this," Laura growled softly.

With a huff she threw off her blankets and rose from the bed. She stretched before crossing the room to look out the window to her car that sat innocently in the back driveway. It wasn't brand new or nicely painted, but she liked something about that Pontiac Solstice. It was…familiar. And familiarity was what she needed.

Laura gnawed on her lower lip as she reached up to fiddle with her necklace. Gawd she hated not being able to remember. With another sigh, she turned away from the window and walked to the door of her temporary room. She opened the door slightly and paused when she heard the Roads arguing in strained hushed voices.

"I understand that she doesn't remember anything," Missus Roads hissed with annoyance.

"Dear, this is just until she get a proper job and home," the officer interrupted. "She just needs some help. And the station and hospital are keeping an eye out for a missing person's report of her."

"And who is going to pay for the hospital bills," his wife snapped.

"The hospital agreed that she could pay off the bills as she can," Officer Roads stated. "Once she gets a job, even a small one like at a fast food joint or something, they're going to start removing a portion of her pay check."

"And how is she going to repay us," Missus Roads spat venomously.

Laura didn't hear the answer as she shut the door, her lip quivering. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She had lived in this house for close to a week and a half, they had never mentioned paying them or that she was causing problems. She would have happily started to look for a job if they had wanted that.

"Guess there's no such thing as a free lunch," Laura grumbled the saying she had heard from somewhere.

She turned away from the door and walked to the closet where the old backpack she had been given lay on the floor. She next went to the drawers and pulled out the few clothes she had and stuffed them in the bag, pulling on a pair of jeans and tucking her nightshirt into them. Next she went for the journal the hospital said she needed to keep and her sketch book. She shoved those as well as the writing and drawing utensils she had into the bag and zipped it up.

The Roads had been kind enough to get and give her these things, but the missus seemed to have never wanted her there. So Laura wasn't going to bother them anymore. She pulled on her socks, the old camo jacket on, and grabbed her sneakers as she shouldered her bag. She crept to the door and cracked it open to listen. The lights were off and there were no voices.

Laura was careful and as quiet as she could be as she snuck downstairs. No one was downstairs except her, so she relaxed, but only slightly. She thought for a moment about taking the Solstice, but decided against it. This meant sneaking out the back through the kitchen was the best idea. Of course, while going through the kitchen, Laura snagged a couple of apples and bananas and put them in her bag. She slipped out the back and finally put her shoes on.

"Sorry Officer Roads," Laura murmured looking back at the house. "But I don't want to be a bother."

And Laura was racing off across the yard. However she stopped as she passed the garage side door and saw that it was open and there was a light on. Frowning, she approached. She peeked inside and was surprised to see a man, probably in his mid-twenties leaning against the missus' mustang and the car alarm wasn't going off.

Laura looked him over as he just leaned there, as if waiting for someone. It was hard to tell how tall he was, but he was most definitely taller than Laura, and more muscled. He wasn't buff like a body builder, but he reminded Laura of a panther with his lean muscles and frame. His skin a dark cocoa color that made his eyes really stand out.

"You do realize that an officer lives in the house right," Laura said revealing herself and stepping into the garage.

The bluest eyes she had ever seen stared at her as their owner turned to look at Laura. The man stared at her for a moment before grinning widely, white teeth flashing contrastingly against dark skin. He pushed off the mustang and stepped out towards Laura.

"About time you came out," he said.

Laura looked at him utterly confused.

"What are you talking about," she said. "I don't even know who you are."

"You don't," he said with a frown.

"Hate to break it to you, but I hardly remember anything," Laura snorted.

The man frowned then mumbled something under his breath.

"What," Laura demanded.

"Nothing," he answered waving her off. "Don't worry about it. But I need you to come with me."

"Why should I," the young woman huffed.

She received no answer as the man walked past her, but instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. Despite common sense telling her she needs to fight, something in her gut insisted that she go with this stranger. He led her straight to the Solstice and released her.

"Look," he finally said, turning to her. "I know this is strange, but I really need you to cooperate with me here."

Laura was quiet as she thought about it then she nodded and said, "Alright, but why are we by the Solstice?"

"Because it's mine," the man said with an eased smile, opening the door for her. Laura's frown deepened, but she climbed in, pulling the door shut behind her.

As the man climbed in the other side, Laura turned to him asked, "What's your name anyways?"

The man was smiling up a storm now as he pulled his door shut and the car started with out him touching the ignition. The Solstice backed up and pulled out into the road in a single smooth motion before racing down the street.

The man turned and looked at Laura with glowing blue eyes and said, "It's Jazz."

* * *

Ash: Okay that one came out a little forced, but I think it turned out well. And yes, I brought Jazz back. Jazz is like one of my all time favorite Autobots! I couldn't just leave him dead! Anyways, R and R people.

Jazz: (popping up out of no where) Flames will be used to fry some Decepticon aft!

Ash: (insulted) HEY! No they won't! They'll be used to fry Mudflap and Skids' afts!

Jazz: (cheerfully) That too!

Ash: Where did you pop up from anyways?


	3. Seeing the Truth

Disclaimer: Ash does not own Transformers and is not making money off of this.

Chapter Three: Seeing the Truth

The car ride for the first half-hour or so was quiet. A little too quiet for either Jazz's or Laura's taste, but both dealt with it, not sure what to say to the other. Finally, Jazz couldn't take it anymore and he switched on the radio. A rap song poured out of the speakers making Laura crinkle her nose in disgust. She remembered she didn't like most rap music.

Wait. Was that really remembering something, or was it just instinctual? Laura shook her head, not sure of the answer, but not really caring.

"C-can we listen to something else," Laura asked nervously.

Jazz glanced over at her, before changing the station. Swing music now filled the cab of the car. Laura smiled. She liked this.

"So…um…Jazz," she said.

"Yeah," Jazz answered, glad the girl had finally started a conversation.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To meet up with some friends of mine who can help you."

"Help me with what?"

Jazz opened his mouth to answer only to slam on his brakes with a curse as another car zipped right in front of them, nearly clipping the Solstice's bumper.

"Mother-board fragger," the man beside Laura snapped irritably.

Laura herself was clinging to her seat tightly, muscles locked in surprise and fear.

"You okay, Laura?"

"Once my heart stops pounding, I'll be fine," the young woman wheezed.

Jazz reached over and gave the girl's shoulder a comforting squeeze. She managed to free one of her hands from its death grip on the seat and gave Jazz's hand a thankful pat. Jazz's hand returned to the wheel and Laura finally managed to calm her pounding heart, both lapsing back into silence.

Laura started to squirm, unsure of what to do when she remembered her question had not been answered.

"Hey Jazz," Laura prompted.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean your friends could help me?"

Jazz heaved a heavy sigh, before saying, "You're here for a reason. What that reason is? I don't know, but maybe they do."

"What do you mean 'I'm here for a reason'?"

The man took a moment to go over her question before cursing himself under his breath as he was reminded that Laura didn't remember. Damn this was going to be hard! He wouldn't even be able to tell the others about her until she remembered. And it was worse since Laura was putting her trust in him. Everything would go horribly wrong if she didn't get her memory back, and soon.

'_Not to mention_ HE _is going to give me an audio full when he shows up_,' Jazz thought bitterly.

Laura seemed to notice the sudden funk and that Jazz was in and hesitantly asked, "Does this have to do with things I can't remember?"

"Unfortunately," Jazz admitted, "Yes. But for now, we'll work with what we've got. That okay?"

Laura made an affirmative noise, and returned her attention to the car in front of them. She frowned. That thing looked familiar.

"OH SHIT," Laura suddenly exclaimed, making Jazz jump.

"What?"

"That car belongs to Officer Pots," she said hastily.

"Who?"

"He's the other cop that found me!"

Laura twisted around and sure enough, she saw several police cars drive nearby, looking almost innocent, as if they just happen to be on the same road at the same time. Laura turned back around and sunk into her seat.

"We're in trouble," she muttered.

"Not yet," Jazz said a wicked smile spreading across his face. His next words made the young woman's stomach drop. "Hang on."

And hang on she did. The poor seat didn't stand a chance against her grip as the Solstice suddenly accelerated, swinging over into the clear lane to the left. Jazz sped past Pots, the officer getting a good look at Laura's terrified face.

Pots immediately alerted the others and sirens suddenly blared on the highway as the four cop cars began their chase.

"JAAAAAAZZ," Laura screamed as the driver next to her swerved in and out of traffic with gleeful laughter.

"Oh come on," Jazz laughed. "This is fun!"

"For you," his passenger shrieked, brown eyes sparking with fear and slight anger. Truth was though Laura was starting to feel the adrenalin surge, making her giddy.

The sirens blared in the background as the radio suddenly started pouring out 'Let the Bodies hit the Floor'. Laura somehow knew Jazz was behind this and glared at him.

"What," he said looking innocent. "It seemed appropriate."

Jazz swerved the Solstice suddenly making is passenger shriek with surprise. Laura felt her heart jump to her throat as she recognized construction equipment and half desolated buildings. The sirens seemed to grow distant for a moment, before a sudden 'whoo-whoop' made her jump. Jazz was now frowning. The music cut.

"Laura," he said seriously. Laura looked at him frightened by the sudden mood change. "When the door opens run as fast as you can, as far as you can, and try not to get caught by the cops."

"Jazz, what's going on," Laura whimpered slightly.

Unnatural blue eyes glanced over at the young woman sitting in the passenger seat quivering slightly, and softened only momentarily before hardening again.

"You have to trust me," he told her.

Laura looked uncertain for a moment then she nodded. She unbuckled and pulled on her bag. The Solstice, which had been idling for a while now, suddenly revved and surged forward. Laura braced herself, and when Jazz fishtailed and the passenger door flung itself open, and she was thrown from the car. Laura regained her footing and dove behind some rubble, taking a moment to catch her breath, fear beginning to bubble inside of her.

She heard tires squeal and engines revving, almost as if challenging each other, and she dared a look. A single cop car innocently numbered 634 was facing the cornered Solstice, lights flashing in an almost threatening manner. Panic seized hold of Laura, the teen blaming herself for getting the strange yet familiar man known as Jazz into trouble.

Of course Laura wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The two cars revved their engines challengingly before their tires screeched and they raced towards each other. Halfway, both lunged into the air and time once more slowed for Laura as the sound of shifting metal and gears filled the air. Her eyes were trained on the cars that were no longer cars.

'_That is so slagging awesome,'_ one voice shrieked in her head as the young woman watched the two giant robots clash, sparks flying everywhere.

'_But so fragging scary,'_ another added as the one that was once a police car was slammed to the ground not ten feet from her.

'_Where are these weird words coming from,'_ Laura screamed mentally. _'And why the hell am I not panicking as much as a person in my position should?'_

The thought of multiple voices in her head didn't seem to bother Laura as much as the fact that she was enthralled by this clash of giant metal titans. She would question that part of her sanity later…if there was a later.

When the mech…_'Where did that word come from?'_…that was once Jazz's car…_'Where was Jazz?'_…took a hit and crashed to the wall beside her hiding place, Laura accidentally let off a scream, drawing attention to herself.

A blue visor trained on her with unnatural speed before the mech turned back to his opponent. Sharpened fingers curled like claws swiped at the smaller mech's face, but the silver on caught them before they could do damage. They struggled, each trying to get the upper hand, but in their positions, Laura could see the mech that had once been a cop car had the advantage because he had leverage.

The young woman turned away from and scrabbled to grab a rock.

"Can't hit the board side of a barn," she muttered as she stood.

Laura quickly turned and hurled the fist sized rock at red eyed mech's face. The rock surprising whacked him solidly in the optic…_'Again with the weird words'_…making the larger mech recoil with a roar of pain as the optic shattered. This gave the smaller mech all the time he needed to land a quick and quite painful looking blow on the other.

The cop car stumbled back and seemed to realize that he had lost his advantage. With a growl he twisted away and changed mid-leap before speeding off, leaving Laura alone with the other mech. After a moment, she finally turned and looked up at him.

The bright blue visor was trained on her and her alone, and it was kind of unnerving. Laura bit her bottom lip nervously and shifted from foot to foot. The mech seemed unsure of what to say as well. Finally he said, "I told you to run Laura."

Shock flitted through Laura's eyes, her mouth barely moving as she breathed a single word out.

"Jazz?"

* * *

Ash: Okay, this chapter kind of came out forced. It did not want to cooperate with me in the least. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be easier to write. Anyways, hope you all like it.

Jazz: Constructive criticism is always welcome and flames will be…

Ash: (interrupting) Will be used on…as stated before…Mudflap and Skids.

Jazz: What was that about?

Ash: I don't know what you're talking about. And again I ask where did you come from? You weren't even in the original plot line!

Jazz: (laughs) 'Cause you love me.

Ash: (grumbling) Can't argue with you there.


	4. On The Prowl

Disclaimer: Ash does not own Transformers and is not making money off of this.

* * *

Chapter Four: On the Prowl

"So let me get this straight," Laura said rubbing her temples as she felt a migraine coming on. "You're a giant alien robot and you came to earth in search of one of your artifacts?"

"Yep," Jazz said.

Laura sighed and let her head fall to the table in between them. After the whole giant robot smack-down and Laura freaking out about the car she had been riding in was alive, not to mention driver of said car had been nothing more than an elaborate projection of again said car, Jazz had driven them to a small roadside diner some distance away from Mission City. Which is where Laura demanded an explanation about 'what in the name of all that is holy is going on'?

"Would you call me crazy if I said all of this sounded familiar," Laura asked sitting up. Jazz merely cocked an eyebrow at her. "Right, dumb question. What does any of this have to do with me though?"

"You were supposed to know something," Jazz informed her.

"But you don't know what that something is, do you," Laura asked. Jazz sighed and shook his head. He really hadn't been given very many details on Laura's part in the up coming events, only that if and when he found her, that he needed to keep a close eye on her. "Anything else you want to throw my way while we're at it?"

"One chocolate milkshake," a waitress said coming out of nowhere and setting the drink down in front of Laura.

"I didn't order a milkshake," the young woman said in confusion. She looked at Jazz who shook his head.

"The nice man at the bar bought it for you," the waitress said before walking away.

The human and the hologram looked to the bar to see no one. They glanced at each other, Laura more than a bit nervous and Jazz worried.

"Maybe he was just being nice," the teen offered before taking a sip of the milkshake. She looked down at it in surprise. "This is the best milkshake I have ever tasted."

And she dived back in for more. Jazz watched her, wondering. He frowned. He had been wondering a lot recently, especially about the enigma in front of him. With a sudden groan, he face planted on the table. Laura jumped, but said nothing as she watched her traveling companion lift his head and rest his chin on the table.

"Something you want to say," she asked after a few moments.

"Just hurry up and get your memories back."

To say that the drive to wherever was long, well…Laura would have shot the idiot who said that to her. Of course, she couldn't exactly shoot Jazz and if she did, she doubted it would do much of anything. So her back up plan was to glare daggers at Jazz.

"Jazz," Laura said.

"Yes Baby-girl," Jazz responded with a hum. He had started calling her Baby-girl about three hours ago.

"Don't call me that," the teen growled.

"Someone's getting touchy."

"Long car rides make me grumpy."

"Ah, but I'm not a car."

"Your alt. mode is a car."

Jazz suddenly looked over at her.

"What?"

"How did you know about the term 'alt. mode'?"

"You didn't tell me?"

"No I didn't."

"Slag it."

"LAURA!"

"WHAT?"

"Language!"

"Huh?"

"What you just said is a curse from our world."

"It is?"

Jazz felt his lips twitch as Laura put on an adorably cute confused face.

"Yes it is," he told her.

"Ugh," Laura groaned grabbing her hair in frustration. "Where do I keep getting these words from?"

"From somewhere in your memories is my guess," the mech told her. "Maybe they're coming back on their own as you travel or the more time you spend with me."

"You're just full of yourself aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

Jazz then sighed and glanced at her and said, "Laura. For whatever reason you're here, it seems you have something to do with us, and being near us may help get your memories back."

"Alright," Laura sighed as she sunk further into the seat.

Jazz molded it to her form to make it more comfortable for her and heated it slightly. Laura let out a content sigh and settled in further, allowing her eyes to close. She had managed to nod off only to start whining in her sleep. Strange and frightening images flashed behind her eye lids, making twist restlessly.

The holoform glanced at Laura worriedly, wondering what she was seeing as she slept. However, when she sat up, wide awake with a panicked gasped and she began clutching her head, he had a feeling it was memories.

"What did you see," Jazz finally asked as Laura's breathing began to settle.

"I didn't see anything," Laura groaned, still clutching the side of her face. "My eye is throbbing, and it hurts!"

The mech frowned and did a quick scan of the girl. Nothing seemed wrong, but of course that didn't mean anything. Jazz had learned about a sensation that humans got called 'phantom pains'. Perhaps that was the problem. Laura could have had an old eye injury and because of the lack of memories, the pain was coming back to haunt her. Of course, that would also explain the strange anomaly within her eye.

Jazz wanted to say something, when something brushed the edge of his scanners. He frowned, and Laura saw, the pain finally dulling to an annoying throb.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's been following us, but they're trying to stay just out of my scanner range."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Not sure Baby-girl."

"Jaaa-aaazz," Laura whined with annoyance.

"Yes Baby-girl?"

"I'm not going to be able to get you to stop calling me that am I?"

"Probably not."

Laura sighed and glanced to see if she could see anything out the side mirror, but the follower was to far away, and the world was turning pitch black as dawn approached. She probably also couldn't see them due to the fact that she still lacked glasses. The teen grumbled under her breath not liking the situation. All this crap that was happening was weird, and it was really starting to wear her out.

Laura let out a long yawn, before she decided to try and sleep some more. Of course, as luck would have it, Jazz slowly began to speed up, his engine growing louder and louder.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on now," Laura growled.

"They're catching up."

Laura shot up and twisted around to look out the back window. She couldn't really see them, being nothing more than a black and white blur to her, but she was pretty sure that that was a cop car following them.

"Umm…Jazz," Laura gulped turning back around. "Is that who I think that is?"

"No," Jazz said. "That's not Barricade, Baby-girl. But I'm not going to take any chances that that's one of his friends."

Laura heaved a slightly panicked sigh, and settled once more, letting Jazz handle the situation. So when said mech burst into laughter, Laura near jumped out of her skin.

"What," she demanded.

"We're going to be okay," Jazz answered and began to slow. Laura tensed, unsure. She had no choice but to trust Jazz, but that didn't help her already frazzled nerves. "Relax. Everything's going to be fine."

"You sure," Laura asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jazz pulled to a stop and opened the door so Laura could get out. The teen climbed out of the mech, shouldering her bag as she watched the cop car pull closer with squinting eyes. Just who exactly was approaching?

Much to Laura's shock, Jazz transformed.

'_Okay,'_ she thought. _'Maybe it's a friend of his. Maybe somebody who will actually give me some answers.'_

Laura felt herself smile slightly. It would be nice to finally get some answers. At that moment her ears picked up another sound.

"Hey Jazz," Laura said.

"What is it Baby-girl," he responded.

She frowned at him but didn't argue and said, "I hear a second engine."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"There were two of them."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I knew the other signal wasn't an enemy."

"Oh."

Laura frowned and looked down at the ground. She rubbed her eye, hoping it would finally stop throbbing, but there was no such luck. Her hand had just flopped back to her side just as the cop car pulled up. The car changed.

"HOLY SCRAP," Laura yelped.

"Baby-girl, we need to work on your language," Jazz told her with an amused tone.

Laura would have yelled at him about not knowing where these words kept coming from, but she was a little more focused on the once cop car in front of her.

However, when the second car pulled up, she whipped around just in time to see this one transform to. Only this one had really big canons. Instinctually, Laura pressed herself close to Jazz and let off a whimper of fear.

"State your designation," the cop car said. The voice was distinctly male.

"Now punk," the one with cannons growled. This one too had a distinctly male voice.

"Jazz, can we leave now," Laura squeaked, feeling quite ready to faint.

"Jazz," the cannoned mech exclaimed, making the only human among them clap her hands at the volume.

"Hi-ya, Hide," Jazz replied cheerfully.

The cop car didn't say anything. Laura looked up at him in the darkness, and squinted. Was it just her or did it look like there were sparks coming off this mech.

"What," Jazz said cheekily. "You aren't got anything to say to me, Prolwer?"

With that, Laura heard a large CRACKLE-POP, and the mech Jazz had called Prowler fell backwards to the ground in what appeared to be a dead faint.

* * *

Ash: Sorry I haven't been back in awhile.

Jazz: (Sing-song-y) I know something you don't.

Ash: Jazz you're being random.

Jazz: Is that bad?

Ash: Not normally, no. But right now I'm trying to finish the chapter.

Jazz: Oh. Still…

Ash: Do not make me get Prowl in here!

Jazz: He passed out, remember?

Ash: Oh right… Anyways, R and R peoples. Flames will be ignored and used against Mudflap and Skids.

Jazz: See you next chapter people!


	5. What Orders?

Kitty walks in whistling.

Jazz: Where have you been?

Kitty: Sorry, I kind of hit a brick wall, but don't worry, I'm back!

Ironhide comes stomping in canons ready.

Ironhide: (Yelling) Where is that slagging author?

Kitty: Right here, Hide.

Ironhide: (pointing his canons at her) You changed your fraggin' penname again!

Kitty: (looking at Jazz) And you complain about Laura's language.

Jazz shrugged.

Kitty: Now onward with the story!

Ironhide: I will not be ignored!

Disclaimer: Kitty does not own Transformers and is not making money off of this.

"Blah" speech

'_Blah' thought_

"_**Blah" comm.-links**_

* * *

Chapter Five: What Orders?

Laura let off a startled squawk and stumbled forward as the mech hit the ground, making it shake. She managed to catch herself, before looking and the mech and asking in an extremely bemused voice, "D-did he just faint?"

"Yes he did, Baby-girl," Jazz answered.

Laura was still too confused to realize that she hadn't snapped at Jazz for calling her that. Instead, she cautiously made her way around to the mech's helm…_'Again, strange words from nowhere'_…to see if he was okay.

"Jazz, how," the mech Jazz called Hide asked, looking utterly confused.

"I don't know," Jazz answered simply. "One moment I'm about to enter the Well, the next, I'm being called back to the living and being given strict orders."

"What orders," the larger mech demanded.

"I can't tell you. I can only talk to Prime about them."

Laura frowned from her position near the unconscious mech. That name sounded familiar.

'_Maybe Jazz is right about me spending time around his people,'_ she thought before returning her attention to the mech.

"Hello," she tried softly. She got a slight groan. "Are you okay?"

Laura let off a startled scream when the mech's optics came on line as fast as they went off.

'_I don't think that was supposed to happen,'_ Laura exclaimed to herself as she wheezed, attempting to calm her heart for the second time in the last few hours. The upside was her scream caught the other two mechs attention.

"Prowler," Jazz chirped happily, moving closer to the fallen mech. "You're up faster than I thought you would be."

"You okay, Prowl," the other mech asked.

"What happened," Prowler…_'or is it Prowl? Probably Prowl seeing as Jazz seems to like nick naming everybody'_… asked.

"You fainted." Laura decided she better get over the introductions with these two first, because there was no telling how many more she would have to meet, and knowing her luck, she wouldn't have Jazz around for some of them.

Startled blue optics turned to her, and Laura found that they were uncomfortable to look at in the pitch blackness. Thankfully, that was starting to fade as the sun began to rise.

"Who's the human," the one called Hide asked.

"She's my charge," Jazz responded.

"Part of those orders you can't tell us," Hide grunted indignantly.

"Yes, actually."

"Wait. What orders?"

The chorused question had Laura and Prowl looking at each other in confusion once more. Laura couldn't help it, she suddenly wanted to smile at the confused mech, and so she did. He blinked at her, not sure what to make of the suddenly smiling human. Deciding to deal with her later, Prowl turned to Jazz.

"What orders," he repeated.

"I can't tell ya," Jazz answered with a shrug. "I can only talk to Prime about it, and even then, it's supposed to be the bare minimum."

"Can you tell me," Laura asked, hoping to get some clue as to what was going on.

"Sorry, Baby-girl," Jazz told her. "No can do."

"Stop calling me that," she grumbled as a response.

This just made Jazz smile and chuckle.

"So girly," the one called Hide said, leaning in close, making Laura lean back. "Who are you and why exactly are you traveling with Jazz?"

"Umm…My name's Laura," she answered. "And as for traveling with Jazz…He probably has a better answer then I do, because I really have no clue."

"And why is that?"

This came from Prowl.

"I don't know. I've lost most of my memories."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Hide leaned back and traded looks with Prowl, before turning to Jazz. They began speaking in strange series of sounds that Laura couldn't understand, making her frown. So she turned her attention to Prowl.

"Excuse me, Mr. Prowl," she said. _'Heck, it won't kill me to be polite.'_

This caught the mech's attention.

"Yes?"

"What are they saying?"

"If I wanted you to understand I would have spoken in English," Hide quipped, turning to her.

Laura let off an annoyed huff and pouted. If it was about her, why couldn't she be part of the conversation? Jazz seemed to sense her agitation and knelt down to get closer to her.

"Don't worry about it, Baby-girl," Jazz told her. "It wasn't anything bad. He was trying to get me to tell him my orders."

"If they involve me I should have the right to hear them as well," Laura argued.

"You'll probably figure them out on your own," Jazz told her, gently placing one of his digits to her head, and continued, "After you've regained what you lost."

"Oh no you don't," Laura snapped. "Do not start talking to me in riddles!"

Jazz just chuckled, standing back up, making the teen huff in irritation. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, only to twitch and bring her hand up and rub her eyes. Her eyes were really starting to bug her.

"You okay, girly," the mech Hide asked.

"Fine," Laura grunted. She really didn't get a good first impression of the large, canon wielding mech.

"What's wrong," Prowl asked, kneeling down to get a better look at the human.

"I lost my glasses," she finally admitted.

"You weren't wearing glasses when I picked you up," Jazz said, frowning.

"That's because I lost them before I arrived at Mission City," Laura countered. "I'm near-sighted. Why do you think I keep squinting when I try to look at things in the distance?"

Silence.

"You never paid attention to that did you?"

Silence.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation."

Jazz looked a little guilty at the confession, but he noted that Laura didn't seem aggravated with him, only just tired.

"_**What's wrong with her,"**_ Prowl asked Jazz over his comm. link, standing back up.

"_**She's probably tired,"**_ Jazz answered. _**"She's had adrenalin rushing through her system since I picked her up yesterday. It's probably wearing off about now."**_

"_**We best get back to base then,"**_Ironhide said, no longer acknowledging the human standing next to Prowl. _**"Optimus will want to speak with you. And you need to drop the girl off somewhere."**_

"_**No can do, Hide my man. I told you she's my charge, and I have my orders. Which, like she pointed out earlier, involve her. So I can't leave her."**_

"_**Fine,"**_Ironhide grumbled.

Jazz looked at Prowl who nodded as well. Jazz smiled at him before returning his attention to the human.

"Hey, Baby-girl," Jazz said, catching her attention.

"Don't call me Baby-girl," Laura grumbled.

"We're going to head out now," he told her as he changed back into his alt. mode. The passenger door swung open, allowing the girl to climb in. "Try to catch some zs while we get to where we're going, alright?"

"Okay," she grunted, putting her seat belt on. She looked out the window and watched the other two mechs…_'I ought to ask Jazz about some of these words I keep using'_…change back into their alt. modes. But before she could, Laura felt the pull of sleep dragging her away from the world of consciousness.

Jazz smiled gently at the girl in the passenger seat. She had fallen asleep before they had even started moving. The smile then dropped. Jazz knew Laura had a long and hard battle ahead of her, he just hoped she would be smiling in the outcome.

* * *

Kitty: (wiping her brow) Whew! That took me awhile.

Jazz: Writer's block?

Kitty: YEEES!

Jazz: What brought you back?

Kitty: I was looking at my stats and got giddy when I saw how many people had checked out my story.

Jazz: Maybe you should check your stats more often.

Kitty: I think I should. Anyways, I was also reading over the reviews and I discovered a question that I had not answered. This story takes place after the first movie, and is basically AU-ish from there.

Jazz: And now we reach the end, so…

Kitty: R and R peoples, flames will be ignored or used on Mudflap and Skids.

Mudflap/Skids: Why are you always dissin' on us?

Kitty and Jazz walk away ignoring them.


	6. Autobots and Discussions

Kitty: (Running in, hands in the air) WOOOO-HOOOOOO!

Jazz: (slightly frightened) uh…Kitty…

Kitty continues to run around, not acknowledging Jazz.

Prowl: What's wrong with her?

Jazz: Not sure.

Ironhide: Maybe somebody gave her too much sugar.

Kitty: COFFEE!

Jazz: (sweat dropping) Well, that explains all the energy.

Prowl: Perhaps we should continue without her?

Ironhide and Jazz look at each other and then at the psychotic author.

Ironhide/Jazz: Agreed.

Disclaimer: Hikari Kitty does not own Transformers and is not making money off of this. She only owns Laura.

"Blah" speech

'_Blah' thought_

"_**Blah" comm.-links**_

-Blah- radio frequencies

* * *

Chapter Six: Autobots and Discussions

Jazz had to try really hard not to laugh as Laura snored in his passenger seat. Honestly, she wasn't snoring very loudly or heavily, but the fact that she was snoring at all was amusing. She would probably attempt to kill him if he dared to spread that around.

It had been several hours, and even he had to admit, he was starting to get tired. Jazz sighed. There wasn't much he could do about the situation, and he knew everyone was going to be all over him when he arrived at the base. Especially the Hatchet.

Jazz groaned at the thought. He really didn't want to face the Hatchet. He'd never get out of the medbay.

In the passenger seat Laura jerked slightly at Jazz's groan. She let out a soft noise as she started to come around.

"Jazsh," she slurred as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, Baby-girl?"

"Don't call me Baby-girl," Laura grumbled, fighting to wake up completely. "Uhg. Where are we?"

-About six miles from base.-

Laura yelped as Prowl's voice emitted from the radio.

-Are you alright?-

"Yeah," Laura answered, glaring at Jazz as he tried to suppress his laughter. "You just startled me. Thank-you for telling me."

-You are welcome.-

And Prowl was gone.

"You had him do that on purpose didn't you," Laura accused her companion.

"No," Jazz managed poorly through a barely stifled giggle.

"If it weren't for the fact that it would probably hurt me more than you, I'd hit you."

Jazz lost it then. Laura's seriousness about the topic was the absolute breaking point. She just looked too cute with that scowling pout on her face.

Laura huffed with annoyance, but could not stop the smile from crossing her face. Jazz really was easy to get along with. That made things easier for her, she supposed.

-Jazz, will you quit that infernal racket, - Hide's voice barked over the radio. This time Laura managed to suppress her yelp, but she couldn't stop from jumping.

"Ah, calm down Ironhide," Jazz chuckled. "I'm not causing any harm."

-If the men on base see you, they'll think we brought back a lunatic.-

Laura had to bite back a snicker at Jazz's face.

-And you girly, - Hide…_'Ironhide, I guess.'…_ added. –You will stay out of the way, you hear me?-

"Yes sir," Laura answered quickly.

Jazz and Laura heard Ironhide snort before the radio silenced again.

"Am I in trouble," the teen asked.

"No. He just really doesn't want to involve anymore innocents into the conflict."

"Ah."

Then there was silence.

Laura was a little confused when they pulled up into a military base, but somehow, it seemed to fit. She shrugged off her confusion and shouldered her bag. She hesitated, her hand hovering over the door handle.

"What's wrong, Baby-girl," Jazz asked, noticing her hesitation.

"I'm nervous," Laura admitted. Then she added as an after-thought, "Don't call me Baby-girl."

Jazz turned on his hologram and smiled. He reached over and gently ruffled her hair, trying to offer her support. She gave him a weak smile, and went to get out, only to squeak and push her-self against the seat as several vehicles suddenly pulled up. All of them were without a driver.

Ironhide and Prowl transformed into to the robot forms.

"Prime," Ironhide said, with a nod to the blue and red Peterbilt that was among the vehicles.

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin as all six of the vehicles; she had finally managed to calm her-self long enough to count them, changed in front of her.

"I change my mind," Laura squeaked. "I don't want to do this."

Jazz just chuckled.

"Ironhide, Prowl," the large robot …_'Prime, I'm guessing.'_… said. "I see you have brought back one of our brothers."

"Hmph," the mech that had used to be an ambulance snorted, eyeing Jazz. "Don't tell me you're so beaten up that you can't change."

"Nah, Hatchet my man," Jazz cheered brightly.

There was silence…and the room exploded with sound. The ambulance lunged for Jazz, and in a moment of self-preservation, Laura shot from his cab just as Jazz shot backwards away from the mech.

Laura landed with an 'oof', and rolled over to glare at Jazz who was cackling madly as he transformed. The ambulance had stopped his chase at the sight of the human.

"You did that on purpose," Laura yelled at the still laughing mech.

"Got you out didn't it, Baby-girl?"

"Don't call me Baby-girl!"

Laura stood up, dusting her-self off. She paused suddenly remembering where she was. With a gulp she looked up at the mechs, really wishing she was anywhere but there.

"Um…hi," she barely managed to squeak.

"Hello," the one called Prime said, kneeling down to get closer to her.

Unlike Ironhide, he did not try to intimidate her. However, his size alone made her want to run and cower behind Jazz.

"May I ask your name?"

His voice was gentle, and he seemed to be trying to soothe her.

"It's Laura," she answered nervously.

Prime nodded and responded, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Uh, nice to meet you."

Laura was trying really hard to understand what was going on, but nothing was making sense. A yelp behind her made Laura jump and whirl around. She blinked in confusion.

Jazz was squirming and fighting to get out of the hold of the ambulance, who apparently used Laura as a distraction so he could grab him.

"Come on, Hatchet," Jazz cried as he continued to fight with the bigger mech. "Can't this wait until later?"

"You show up here back from the dead and you expect me to just let you go just like that," the one called Hatchet grunted with his effort to keep hold of Jazz.

"Wait," Laura said suddenly. Jazz looked down at her. "You were dead?"

"Yes he was," Optimus said as he stood. "Jazz, Ratchet is right. You need to be checked."

"But, but," Jazz stammered. "I have to stay with Laura."

'_Oh sure,' _Laura grumbled mentally. _'Use me as an excuse.'_

"I will watch her."

Laura looked up, surprised. Prowl had just volunteered to watch her? Something about that seemed off.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to think so. Prowl was getting some really weird looks from the other mechs standing around.

'_Great. Now I have to get introduced without my shield. All well, I did see this coming.'_

Laura sighed softly, resigned to her fate as Optimus agreed to have Prowl watch her, while her and Ironhide help Ratchet…_'Again, I'm slightly confused as to what is the correct name.'_… drag Jazz off somewhere.

As soon as they were out of sight, Prowl was bombarded by the remaining mechs, making Laura yelp and dive to hide behind Prowl.

Questions were thrown about in English and that strange language Laura had heard previously.

"You're name is Laura, correct?"

Laura jumped, not expecting to be spoken to. She looked up into the face of an orange mech.

"Uh, yeah," she answered.

"I'm Blaster," He responded. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she cautioned.

Laura chewed on her lip, not sure what else to say, when she noticed that there were still four mechs pestering Prowl.

"Um…"

'_Real intelligent Laura,'_ she scolded mentally.

"Not sure what to say," Blaster offered gently.

"Not a clue."

He offered the girl his hand and it took her a moment to realize he wanted to pick her up. Hesitantly, she stepped on. Blaster was careful in lifting her up, to which Laura was grateful for.

There was silence between them for a moment, before Laura worked up the nerve to ask, "Um, how come I didn't see you with them?"

She gestured at the other mechs, _still_ hounding Prowl.

"Oh, I was over in my work area, when I heard Jazz," Blaster explained, moving slightly away from the crowd. "So how did you meet Jazz anyways?"

"He kinda just showed up," she explained. "Like he was expecting me. Of course, according him he was."

"Jazz was expecting you? How's that? He was dead until some unknown time ago."

"I have no clue how or why. But he was. He said it had something to do with my memories."

"Memories? Like what?"

"I don't know. I lost them."

Laura's shoulders sagged in defeat and grief. The loss of her memories was really starting to bug her. As well as the loss of her glasses.

Blaster wisely chose not to comment, seeing how the subject was starting to depress the human in his hand, so he changed topics.

"So," he said, catching her attention. "Since you know me, I might as well introduce you, or at least point out to you who is who."

"I would be most appreciative of that," Laura responded smiling. "Considering my original plan was to hide behind Jazz."

This got a laugh from Blaster.

"Alright," he said with a chuckle. He then began gesturing to the crowd. "You've already met Prowl, I assume."

Laura nodded.

"And Ironhide?"

Another nod.

"And of course you know Jazz."

"Yep."

"Well, Optimus introduced himself, and the mech who grabbed Jazz is Ratchet. He's our medical officer."

"How come Jazz called him 'Hatchet'?"

"It's a nickname. Not that Ratchet likes it very much. You seem frustrated."

"Jazz keeps calling everyone by one thing and they have different names, so I don't want to insult somebody by calling them something I'm not supposed to."

"Understandable," Blaster said. "If you ever get confused, feel free to come to me or speak with Prowl, since he's the second in command."

"EH! Really?"

"Yep. Now where were we?"

"Ratchet," Laura supplied.

"Right. Thank-you. Now, the green mech talking to Prowl is Hound. He's our resident tracker. He's really friendly and very nature loving."

"Neato."

"The two next him, the red and the gold ones. That's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The red one is Sideswipe and the gold is Sunstreaker. Fair warning now, they are our resident pranksters. And they are not above pranking humans. Also, whatever you do, please avoid touching or in some way dirtying Sunstreaker."

"Dare I ask why?"

"He is very vain. And he has tried to squish humans that have dared to so much as _accidentally_ kick dust onto him."

"Avoid Sunstreaker like the plague, got it."

Blaster had to chuckle a little at that. He then continued.

"The blue and white mech next to them is Mirage. He works as a spy for us and has an electro-disruptor which can make him invisible. So if you ever run into an empty space, it's probably him."

"Okay."

"And that's those. There are more of us around base if you would like me to show you some of them," Blaster offered.

"I would like that a lot," Laura said. "But you may wish to inform Prowl. I don't want to upset him or cause any trouble by suddenly disappearing."

Blaster nodded. That was a reasonable suggestion. Blaster walked over to Prowl.

"Prowl," he said. Obviously not loud enough, for the four others still had Prowl's attention. So Blaster repeated louder, "Prowl."

This got Prowl's attention, as well as the others. Prowl's optics shuttered a few times, as if blinking in confusion, at the sight of Laura in Blaster's palm.

"Yes, Blaster," he said.

"I was wondering if I could take Laura around to introduce her to the others," Blaster said.

"That is if she stays," the one Blaster had pointed out as Sunstreaker sneered.

"I am fairly certain Jazz isn't going to let that happen," Prowl muttered, remembering Jazz's out right refusal at dropping Laura off when Ironhide had suggested it. "As for introducing her to others…"

At that moment, there came a squealing of tires. The group turned to see what the noise was. Jazz came shooting into the area. Ratchet was hot on his wheels.

Upon seeing the group Jazz shot forward and transformed, and yelled, "Where's Laura?"

"Right here," she piped up.

She let out a yell when Jazz scooped her up from Blaster's hand and whirled around to face Ratchet.

"Don't jump me, I have a human," Jazz cried.

Ratchet slid to a stop scowling at the shorter mech.

"Cheap shot," Laura cried from within Jazz's grasp. "This is a complete and utter cheap shot!"

"I agree with the shouting human," a regal voice said from behind Jazz.

Laura attempted to twist to see which of the newly named mechs had spoken, but she could not. With a grumble she pouted, sending Jazz a scowl over her shoulder.

"Jazz," she said, drumming her fingers against his servo…_ 'Add another word to my already long list of unknown vocabulary. Geeze, I may as well start making a log and handing it to Jazz for definitions.'_

"Yeah, Baby-girl?"

"Don't call me Baby-girl," she responded automatically, and then continued, "You were dead up until how long ago?"

"About five months," he offered nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh. Wouldn't it make sense to get checked out to make sure everything is functioning properly?"

"See," Ratchet exclaimed. "Even the human gets it!"

"Baby-girl, stop siding with the medic," Jazz whined. "Don't you know medics are evil?"

"Don't call me Baby-girl. And they are a necessary evil, so deal with it! And if you don't mind, I would like to be put down."

The mechs watching the interaction ranged from being amused to being confused.

Jazz looked like he was about to give an argument, so she interrupted him, saying, "Don't you dare start. You've been dragging me around since we met, talking to me in riddles about why you were even there to get me, so can you do me this little favor and get checked out so I don't have to worry about you keeling over suddenly?"

There was silence for a moment, all of the contemplating her words, and the riddles that lay within them. Except for Jazz. He stood contemplating how he was going to survive with Laura siding with Ratchet.

The answer was: he wasn't.

* * *

Kitty: Okay. That chapter was kinda weird, but I liked it.

Jazz: I hate you.

Kitty: Why?

Jazz: YOU HANDED ME TO THE HATCHET!

Kitty: Well what did you expect to happen when you showed up at the Autobot base? Cookies?

Jazz: (simmering) I hate your logic.

Kitty: Yeah, I know. Anywho, R and R peoples. Flames will be ignored. (Shouting into the distance) Happy? You guys are not getting burned this time!

Mudflap/Skids: YES!

Kitty: Toodles.


End file.
